Miles Rogers
Miles Rogers 'is one of the protagonists of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution anime series. He is the younger adoptive brother/sidekick of Evan Hatake and an expert mechanical engineer and technician, as well as an expert duel strategist with an encyclopedia knowledge. He is also one of Team Yu-Gi-Oh!'s co-founders as well as the team's brains. Physical Appearance Miles is a short and slender young boy with light skin, blue-colored eyes, and short and neat blonde hair with a parting on the left side. Most people believe that Miles bears a resemblance to Evan's estranged father, since he has Hohenheim's eye and hair color, which makes him mistaken for Evan's younger brother. For accessories, Miles wears a pair of brown goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, a pair of white gloves and socks with gray fasteners, and a black wristwatch on his left wrist. Miles wears a light green, short-sleeved open sweatshirt with a white hood and white pockets, over a dark green tank-top, with white shorts held by a brown leather, golden rectangular prism-shaped buckle and two Deck pockets on the left and right sides of the belt on his waist, and a pair of orange sneakers with a white strap and a gray sole on each shoe. Personality Miles is friendly, kind-hearted, sweet-natured and loyal young boy with a plucky "can-do" attitude and an inherited optimism. In his beginnings, he was initially timid and quiet, but he has opened up and become more outgoing over the years. Miles is not one to grab the spotlight for himself and is instead always ready to willing help others without asking for anything in return. Unlike Evan who runs headlong into trouble, Miles plans out the best possible approach to take on a challenge. Logically orientated, Miles relies on facts and science over questionable theories, and believes that every occurrence has an logically explanation. Miles has a distinct love for mechanics and he finds himself most at home in his workshop working on his next creation. Despite his great skills, Miles is very humble about his abilities, never giving them many thoughts, though he has yet to discover his true potential of what he can accomplish. When young and orphaned, Miles often lacked self-confidence and courage. After meeting Evan and gaining his support, as well as being raised like a brother, Miles gained more confidence and belief in himself. However, this status quo, created from Evan's authority over him put a mental stranglehold on Miles that made him dependent on Miles. As such, he often lacked directions and confidence whenever he was on his own. However, after protecting Yu-Gi-Oh! City from Doctor Magnus' forces and without the aid of Evan, Miles realized that he could not depend on Evan forever and had to try on his own. After saving Yu-Gi-Oh! City, Miles realized he could be independent and support himself without Evan, and all he needed was determination and faith. Since then, Miles has become more independent, self-confident, motivated and brave, and can as well rise up to be a real hero when needed, though may still need Evan in case of a problem he can't solve on his own. At times, Miles can be shy in the face of the unknown, but his friends will always help push him out of his comfort zone. Sometimes though, he feels like he has to prove himself to his teammates and go through extreme risks to gain respect, despite others believing that Miles has proven to be a part of a team. He can also be quite naïve and big-mouthed, despite his intelligence in dueling, and could get himself and his friends in some tough situations. Miles has a tendency to talk techno-babble, much to the irritation of his friends, meaning that Miles does not always use tact in a situational matter. Nevertheless, Miles is supportive of his friends, willing to be by their side no matter what or how dangerous the situation might be, and do whatever it takes to help them, even if it means sacrificing himself for them. Abilities * History Relationships Family *Evan Hatake (Adoptive Older Brother and Mentor) Friends/Allies *Team Yu-Gi-Oh! **Ryu Kurosaki (Best friend) **Shark Unabara (Best friend and classmate; close as brothers) **Cazz McKnight (Best friend and classmate; close as brothers) **Dawn Kurenai **Serena Unabara **Luna Rubins (Best friend) **Fabia Hemsworth **Gong Stone **Chan Lee *Duelist United Forces ** *Team Future *Curtis Family Rivals * Enemies *Magnus Empire **Doctor Magnus **Team Dominators Decks Miles plays a "Geargia'''" deck. Deck: Geargia Workshop Duels Background in Other Media Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:American Category:Duelists Category:Hatake-Hohenheim Family Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel School Students Category:Team Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Main Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle Tournament Participants Category:Neo World Championship Participants Category:Protagonists Category:Top-Ranked Duelists Category:Pre-Teens